


La Pistole

by Lazurit



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Преканон, упомянутый в шестом эпизоде. Тревиль в Бастилии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Pistole

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La pistole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425433) by [Sol_Invictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность команде Muskeeters BBC 2015, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса WTF 2015, и особенно бете Xenya-m.

Тревиль знал, что рано или поздно окажется в Бастилии. Луи с годами стал решительнее и увереннее в себе, и его мать понимала : причиной тому капитан мушкетеров. В каземате было влажно, темно и тесно. Отличные условия для болезней. Кому-то совсем не хотелось, чтобы он выжил в тюрьме.

Но спустя три недели грубых тюремщиков и черствого хлеба Тревиля перевели в просторную, чистую камеру с большими зарешеченными окнами. Кормежка тоже значительно улучшилась: капитан ел каждый день, и не хуже принца. Эти весьма радостные перемены удивили его. Несомненно, они не были делом рук Марии Медичи. Значит, Луи? Тревиль сомневался в этом: в отсутствие капитана король не посмел бы противиться матери. Кто же таинственный благодетель? Ответ пришел спустя неделю.

— Вы?!

— Тише, тише, где ваши манеры, капитан Тревиль?

Вышеупомянутый капитан уставился на Армана Жана дю Плесси де Ришелье, епископа Люсонского, известного как “Мсье Люсон”. А еще он состоял в свите Кончино, всемогущего фаворита Марии.

— Что все это значит?

— Рад видеть, что вы не изменились в тюрьме, — улыбка молодого епископа была, по обыкновению, очаровательна, а голос полон сладости и яда.

— Зачем вам помогать мне? Вам нечего ждать от меня. Вы знаете, кому я предан.

— Разумеется, знаю.

— Тогда почему?

Маска епископа на мгновение соскользнула: очаровательная улыбка исчезла, а серые глаза уставились в пол. Казалось, он засомневался. Тревиль никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь применит слово «сомнение» к этому честолюбивому юноше.

— Потому что вы хороший человек.

И мед, и яд испарились из еще недавно ясного и отчетливого голоса. Теперь звучал шепот, и на секунду Тревилю показалось, что ему послышалось. Но нет, он сам видел, как шевелились губы.

Внезапно маска вернулась на свое место, и перед Тревилем снова предстал обаятельный молодой епископ.

— Не привыкайте, — продолжил тот. — Эта камера меня разорит.

За сим он удалился. К собственному удивлению, Тревиль рассмеялся. Арман Жан дю Плесси, всем известный лизоблюд и конформист, решил помочь ему из-за того, что Тревиль «хороший человек»? Либо за последние пару недель в тюрьме капитана возвели в лик святых, либо Ришелье к нему неравнодушен.


End file.
